1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closestool with nearby and remote controlled first and second nozzles and photocatalytic bactericidal lamps so as to inject water from the nozzles to clean and sterilize the user's anus and contaminated surroundings after completing excretion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a common sense that using toilet papers to wipe up the contaminated part is still insufficient to attain the purpose of cleansing up to 100%. Medical doctors teach us the excreta is the most dangerous medium of infectious disease therefore using the nozzles to clean the user's anus instead of wiping with toilet papers is a much better sanitary treatment.
There is, for example, an injection nozzle equipped closestool published by Taiwan Pat. No. 576459 in which the closestool has a water injector clamped at the rear end of the closestool seat and is connected to a water control faucet with a pipe. The water injector is composed of a nozzle with an elbow pipe at its rear end and a bottom lid. The inner cavity of the nozzle has a downwardly directed port, and a plurality of tapped holes are formed along the bottom edge thereof which can be combined with the corresponding screws provided with the bottom lid. A downwardly tapered pipe in the inner cavity passes through the central portion of the upper end surface of the nozzle, and the port is provided with a central straightly directed aperture and several slantly arranged apertures aimed to the pint at the center axis of the nozzle with a prescribed distance apart from the port of the nozzle. However, the water injector disclosed by this cited invention only has cleansing effect but, by no means, has s sterilizing effect since the clean water itself can not kill bacteria or other harmful microorganisms, or parasites etc.
For these defects noticeable on the prior art, an improvement is seriously required.
The inventor has dedicated great efforts for years to studying and improving these defects and come up with this invention to eliminate defects mentioned above.